


Burger Queen

by drwhogirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Burger Queen

“I think I’d rather just go home and have a salad.” Doyle decided, pushing the offending burger away from him, wrinkling his nose slightly as his hands were covered in grease and sauce.  
“Oh come on you agreed that we’d try something new today.” Bodie replied through a mouthful of his own burger, adding to his partner’s distaste.  
“That was before I saw what the food’s like. It’s basically a recipe for health problems.”  
“There’s some salad in it. So it’s not all bad.” Bodie countered, pulling a piece of lettuce from his burger and waving it in Doyle’s face.  
Bodie just managed to move his hand out of his partner’s reach before his finger was bitten off. Doyle did however end up with a mouth full of the lettuce. Bodie smirked at him, pleased he got Doyle to eat some of the food. Doyle however had other ideas. He spat out the lettuce, disgusted by the taste of the sauce that covered the salad. He instinctively reached for his drink. Most of which ended up getting sprayed all over Bodie. “What the hell is wrong with my drink?”   
Bodie took a sip before frowning. “Tastes like someone dumped an entire salt cellar in it.”  
“I am never coming to McDonalds ever again.” Doyle grumbled.


End file.
